


Fashion Victim

by FanficFixation



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFixation/pseuds/FanficFixation
Summary: ‘How much longer are you going to keep this up this Klaus?’ Ben sighed at the baggie in his brothers hand.‘Ohh you know, just until the screaming in my head stops,’ he shrugged, swallowing a handful of pills.Whilst Klaus continues to struggle with self worth and addiction, life seems determined to strike him down.





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus had lost track of how many hours he had wasted in rehab facilities and hospital emergency rooms over the years. 

Not that he was counting.

Sometimes he needed his abused stomach pumped, other times he just needed a safe bed to crash on until he was sober enough to stand on his own. A hospital bed seemed more sensible than sleeping in a random strangers bed in a seedy motel room, at least there he didn’t have to worry about being murdered in his sleep. 

Each time he woke Ben was hovering over him in concern, berating another one of his poor life choices. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, sometimes Ben acted more like a worried mom than a brother. 

‘How much longer are going to keep this up this Klaus?’ He sighed, eyeing the baggie in his brothers hand with ire. 

‘Ohh you know, just until the screaming in my head stops,’ he shrugged nonchalantly, dry swallowing an unknown cocktail of narcotics.

‘Maybe you should try yoga, or something that’s not drugs?’ his deceased sibling teased, ‘I bet you’d look great in yoga pants.’

‘You better believe it Benny boy! I have it on good authority that I have the best butt in town,’ he grinned, fumbling for the lighter in his pocket. 

‘I’m serious Klaus, your going to kill yourself if your not careful,’ 

As always, Bens lecture fell on deaf ears. 

Klaus wasn’t listening, the high was just starting to embrace him with open arms.

The last time he was admitted was when he overdosed on the night of his fathers death. 

He used the term ‘father’ for lack of a better word.

The seance had spent most, if not all of the night seizing in the back of an ambulance. All the details were hazy, his mind had been blurred by the dangerous mix of drugs sweeping through his body; obviously he had almost no recollection of the evenings events. The only thing he did recall clearly was the violent tingling sensation that radiated throughout his limbs after he was revived with a strong surge of electricity. The adrenaline flooding through his veins was better than any high he had ever experienced. 

The pulse raising thrill of walking the thin tightrope between life and death stayed with him for a long while afterwards. 

This time however when he stumbled through the doors of the emergency department, bloodied and bruised; it was surprisingly through no fault of his own. 

Unless being himself was considered a fault, which it very well could be depending on who was asked.

Klaus was certain that someone would find a way to blame him for his unavoidable misfortune.

Someone like Luther maybe. 

_‘Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that screams out to be the centre of attention?’_

His disapproving tone was always rattling around somewhere in his head, waiting for the opportune moment he felt a prickle of vulnerability and strike him down without warning.

But it wasn’t just Luther, ultimately everyone labelled him as damaged goods; Number four - dismissed as the attention seeking drug addict. 

He might as well have the word ‘useless’ stamped on his forehead in bold letters.

He tried to ignore his family’s hurtful words of ignorance and judgment but it was hard. 

Especially during his pitiful attempts to get clean, with no alcohol or drugs in his system to cushion the blow of insults he had to find distractions to stop himself spiralling out of control. 

Which is why he found himself taking a late night stroll in a bid to cut back on his doping habit, and was reluctantly accompanied by his dead brother. In recent times when he found himself itching for a hit of narcotics Klaus had found ways to distract himself from the urge to pop pills. A long walk, with the promise of finding a good Waffle House seemed promising enough to do the trick. 

‘Can’t we go bowling or something?’ Ben grumbled. 

‘Cmon! Don’t be such a killjoy, everyone loves waffles!’ he grinned at his scowling brothers apparition as he shrugged on his favourite fur lined jacket.

‘Maple syrup is better then crack man, and trust me I’m an expert!’ 

‘So your trading in a drug habit for diabetes now?’ 

‘Shhhh, I don’t need your negativity,’ he mumbled, lips puckered around a cigarette.

‘Can you even afford waffles right now?’ Ben asked sceptically, ‘you don’t even have a job.’

Klaus gasped in mock horror.

‘You mean your not paying? I thought you loved me!’ 

It was a cold night, despite it being so late there were still a few people wandering the streets. They were almost a block away from the wafflehouse when a slurred shout caught Klaus’s attention. 

‘Nice outfit princess!’ 

Apparently not everyone appreciated the flamboyant skirt he’d stolen from Allison’s wardrobe, even if he did have the legs to pull it off.

A group of man were loitering across the street, sneering in his direction.

‘Are you a bit confused in the head boy?’

He could feel his temper rising, his knuckles turned white as he dug his nails into the palms of his tattooed hands.

‘Just ignore them Klaus, they aren’t worth the trouble.’

As much as it pained him to back off from a spat, he knew Ben was right. Besides, withdrawal had left him feeling tired and sluggish, he wasn’t sure he had the strength in him for a verbal slinging match. 

‘Does no one appreciate vintage fashion anymore?’ He whined. 

Unfortunately the group didn’t take kindly to his silence as he attempted to ignore them and walk on by. 

‘Hey, I’m talking to you faggot!’ 

He turned his head in irritation when he heard the ‘f’ word spat in his direction. But before he even had a chance to defend his honour a vicious punch landed on the side of his jaw, dazing him instantly. It caught him off guard, he hadn’t even seen them cross the street.

A sharp kick in the shins sent him stumbling to the ground before he was set upon with violent kicks and punches. 

‘What gives- ah, Fuck!’

He gasped in agony as the air was knocked from his lungs, writhing and twitching on the ground in anticipation, awaiting the next hit. 

The last thing Klaus remembered was hearing the sickening crunch of someone’s knee slamming into his nose before his vision faded to black. 

He vaguely recalled coming round, eyes fluttering open weakly as he lay on the cold hard side walk, every muscle in his body throbbed miserably as he drifted back into consciousness. He whimpered at the sound of Ben’s voice echoing loudly in his ears. 

‘Oh my god are you okay?’ 

‘Fuuuck,’ he groaned, writhing around the floor in distress. ‘What a s-stupid question B-Ben!’ 

‘Jesus Klaus your bleeding!’

‘R-really? Wow I- I had no idea,’ he wheezed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. 

The seance coughed and choked uselessly on the concrete, urging his bruised lungs to cooperate until inevitably he passed out again; leaving the ghost of his dead brother to watch on in despair and panic. 

Thankfully It wasn’t long before a passer by took pity on him and phoned the emergency services. 

Klaus pretended not to notice the stares of pity thrown in his direction when he was wheeled into the ER. Judging by the uncomfortable pain radiating throughout his face he didn’t need a mirror to know he must look bloodied and grotesque.

That would explain why Ben wouldn’t look him in the eyes. 

A nurse came by and began gently cleaning his seemingly endless cuts and grazes, he hissed in discomfort when she attempted to clean his swollen bloody nose. 

_There goes my modelling career._ he mourned. 

‘Now then, let’s get you cleaned up before we send you for some X-rays Mr Hargreeves.’

_Jesus lady, Please don’t call me that._

At least thats what he wanted to say, but the words were stuck deep in his throat. 

Klaus was in such a daze that he didn’t realised his hands were trembling until he reached out for the ice pack the nurse handed to him for his black eye. His fingertips grasped at the sheets of the bed beneath him in a futile attempt to cease the tremoring. 

He wasn’t sure when the shaking had started, or even why. Maybe it was the adrenaline still surging through his veins, or perhaps it was the claws of addiction still holding on tight to his detoxing body. 

Whatever it was he wished it would stop. 

It was embarrassing.

Ben sat at the foot of the bed throughout, offering small words of comfort.

‘It’s okay Klaus, your safe now, it’s over,’

Klaus didn’t bother acknowledging his presence. 

He wasn’t in the mood for comfort; he hoped his brother would understand. 

‘Would you like some pain relief Mr Hargreeves?’ 

Despite how broken and vulnerable he was feeling he shook his head. He’d come so far with battling his addiction, he wasn’t going to let a bunch of homophobic assholes ruin it for him anymore than they already had. 

He stared vacantly ahead at the thin white curtains surrounding him, becoming lost in his own thoughts. 

Saying no to those pain killers was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. It was a shame that none of his siblings were around to witness the moment, or offer him words of encouragement. His eyes glanced back to see Ben’s ghostly figure perched at the foot of the bed.

Well, the living ones anyway. 

It would be so easy to swallow another pill and drift into a state of blissful unawareness. 

If Klaus could swap places with Ben he would do it in a heartbeat. Death was the only time he would ever find peace he was sure of that; but not even god wanted him around.

How depressing. 

He glanced down at the torn fabric of the ruined skirt covering his battered, skinned knees. 

Allison was going to be pissed.

A shaky sigh escaped his lips, along with a tear that trickled down his bruised cheek and onto his chin.

The plaguing feeling of loneliness and isolation that the drugs had kept at bay for so long was finally starting to swallow him whole. 

_‘Pathetic! Pull yourself together number four, enough of this nonsense at once!’_

His hands covered his ears tightly, as if they could block out his fathers hateful words. 

_’You were always my biggest disappointment number four.’_

Klaus closed his eyes and wept silently, letting his self loathing swallow him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been purely by chance that Diego had received the phone call. 

He had gone back to the academy on a whim, after everything that had happened recently he had a strange longing to visit mom. Despite all the time that had passed she still smiled sweetly and fussed like he was still a kid. He didn’t realise how much he had missed being cared for. 

‘Why don’t I make you some cookies Diego dear? It’s been so long since I last made them.’

‘Sure that sounds great mum,’ he smiled.

He soon found himself rummaging through some of his old belongings half heartedly when he heard the echoing ring of the phone downstairs. 

It rang for a long while and the timing made him suspicious; why on earth would anybody be calling so late in the evening? Especially when the old man was dead. Who on earth could they possibly be trying to call? 

He didn’t even know if mom was programmed to answer the phone. 

The temptation to ignore it was overruled by his curiosity. He deflated in disappointment when it was clear that it was the hospital that was calling. 

He didn’t even need to ask who they were calling for, he slammed down the receiver with a growl and headed for the front door.

‘Mom, I’m going out to run an errand okay? I’ll be back soon,’ he yelled over his shoulder.

‘Of course dear, don’t be long now; the cookies are almost done.’ 

He climbed into his car, slamming the door shut forcefully.

_God damn it Klaus._

Klaus was always getting himself into trouble, Diego had learned over the years not to be so disappointed in his bad habits anymore. He just hoped that the idiot had sobered up by the time he got to the hospital so he could pick him up and haul his arse back to whatever sleazy motel he was staying in.

If he hadn’t been there no one would have answered. It made him wonder how many other times there were when Klaus had overdosed and no one had been there to pick up the phone. 

The thought of his brother laying alone in a hospital bed, drugged out of his mind made him uncomfortable, but he shook off the feeling quickly. Klaus’s issues were his own problem, all self inflicted. It was selfish of him to expect everyone else to put their lives on hold and pick up the pieces. 

Which reminded him, why was he even going in the first place?

He scowled at the long line of traffic ahead, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in frustration. 

Maybe despite the petty fights and long years that had passed he still felt some responsibility as a brother; even if Klaus was a lost cause. 

Diego sighed heavily as he pulled into the parking lot.

_Lets get this over with._

The sooner he was out of there, the quicker he could get back to mom’s cookies and his police radio. 

There were innocent civilians that needed his protection, he didn’t want to be off the streets longer than he had to be.

It didn’t take him long to find Klaus. 

He strolled through the emergency department with quick efficiency, until he found the bed number the receptionist had given him at the front desk.

Although the occupant of the bed had their back facing towards him he knew with certainty that it was Klaus. There was no mistaking the familiar mop of wild dishevelled hair laying hazardously against a mountain of plumped pillows. 

‘Fall off the waggon again Klaus?’ he sighed tiredly. 

Diego was a little surprised that his question was met with silence. 

Normally his brother was filled with witty sarcastic retorts, he was gifted with a loud mouth; at the expense of everyone else. The eight weeks his jaw had been wired shut when they were kids were a temporary relief for them all. 

‘What, your not even gonna say hello to your favourite brother?’

Still silence. 

His short temper was rising. 

‘Klaus? Hello! Earth to stoner boy, do you copy?’ he yelled.

Diego felt himself grow angry. He hadn’t given up his own time and driven over in the middle of the night to be ignored and screwed around. 

He deserved better than that. 

‘Fuck you man, You know your lucky I’m even here, do you know what time it is?’

Klaus was probably still high as a kite, too absorbed in his own drugged fantasy to even notice he was even in the same room. 

‘You know I have better things to do than be your god damn taxi service,’ he scowled, walking over towards the bed. 

‘For once in your life Klaus I wish you would just take some responsibility and--‘

Diego never finished his sentence.

When his eyes finally rested on his brothers face he lost the ability to breathe. 

‘Jesus...’ 

He felt strange and unbalanced, like the rug had been pulled from beneath his feet.

To say that Klaus looked bad was an understatement; he looked awful. Diego had seen his brother in various states over the years, hungover and intoxicated by drugs and alcohol; he often looked like a skinny walking corpse. 

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him. 

His delicate, pale complexion was a mess of fresh pink and purple bruises. A particularly large painful looking one decorated the underside of his slim jaw.

The crookedness of his nose made Diego wince. There was no doubt that it was definitely broken. It was obvious that someone had tried to clean the blood from his swollen face but his skin was still stained with an alarming tinge of red. 

He had a split lip to match a large gash in his eyebrow, both were still seeping blood despite being stitched together. Diego could feel his pulse rising in anger when he noticed one of the marks on the top half of his exposed chest looked suspiciously boot shaped.

His fists were shaking in rage. 

The anger he had felt towards Klaus had quickly dissipated into a strange urge of possessiveness that he hadn’t felt in years; since they were children. God he really wanted to hurt whoever did this. He itched to throw one of his knives, preferably at the person responsible for his brothers fragile state.

‘Sorry.’ 

He had spoken so quietly Diego had almost missed him speak. 

‘W-what?’

Klaus was staring dejectedly at the foot of his bed. Now Diego looked closer he could see the moist dampness from shed tears around his brothers red eyes. 

He looked lost and defeated. 

‘I said I’m sorry,’ he rasped, eyes glancing anywhere but at Diego. 

‘F-for w-what?’ 

Diego cursed inwardly, his stutter was back again; all because of his god damn nerves. 

‘For wasting your time,’ Klaus let out a shuddering sigh. ‘I know you have better things to do.’

Guilt was starting to swallow him like quicksand. Tugging him in deeper and deeper until the feeling suffocated him. 

God he felt like such a selfish prick.

‘Hey, t-that’s not true,’

Klaus still wouldn’t look at him and Diego wasn’t sure why. 

Maybe he was embarrassed to be seen in his current state, or maybe he was waiting for him to start yelling and scolding him for being a reckless idiot; it pained him to admit that it wouldn’t be the first time he’d let his feelings get the better of him. 

‘W-What happened man, who did this to you?’ 

An angry dealer would be his first guess, even so surely Klaus didn’t deserve such a beating? If he did he must have owed them money.

‘I couldn’t sleep,’ he sighed, ‘so went out to get waffles,’ 

‘W-waffles?’ Diego asked quizzically. ‘At this hour?’ 

He was one to talk, he had only been moments away from eating moms delicious cookies before he’d been called away.

Shit, she’d probably be wondering where he was. 

‘I needed a distraction from-‘ he exhaled loudly, ‘It doesn’t matter.’

He didn’t missed the unspoken implication. 

_From the drugs_

_Shit._

Klaus was reluctant to use the ‘D’ word around his siblings as it caused nothing but arguments.

It was then that he noticed his brothers restless fingers scratching and rubbing the top of his palms absentmindedly. 

Withdrawal would explain his strange behaviour.

Diego lost count of the times he had heard him declare that he was going to give up drugs, but just like the rest of his siblings he dismissed his words as lies. It made him wonder that if he had support maybe he would have done it sooner. 

_You selfish idiot._

‘I ran into a couple of assholes outside a bar,’ he muttered ‘they didn’t like the skirt I was wearing.’

There was an awkward pause, Diego didn’t know what to say.

They beat him to a pulp over a god damn skirt? 

_Low life scumbags_

‘Maybe they were right, pink doesn’t go with my eyes at all, I don’t know what I was thinking,’ he sighed, clutching the material with his fingertips.

God, he looked so sad.

_Do something you idiot!_ His mind screamed at him. 

Gingerly Diego slowly perched himself on the edge of the bed. He waited a moment before reaching out to touch Klaus comfortingly on the shoulder, his fingertips barley grazed his skin and he flinched away violently with wide, panicked eyes. 

He was still in shock, his body was moving on autopilot. 

He watched the recognition in his eyes when he realised what was going on, his green eyes started to turn glassy with emotion. 

‘Shit Diego, I’m sorry-‘ 

‘Hey,’ 

He rested a hand firmly on his shoulder. 

‘D-don’t you dare apologise, this isn’t your fault, you’ve done nothing wrong okay?’

Despite how loud and flamboyant he is, Diego knows Klaus is probably the most sensitive of them all. It hurts to see him so wounded, physically and emotionally. 

‘They had no right to hurt you like that, you should be able to wear w-whatever you want man.’

‘Besides, If anyone’s sorry it should be me’

Klaus frowned at him in confusion, hissing at the tenderness of his bruised eyebrow. 

‘I’ve been a pretty shitty brother lately and I’m sorry.’

‘Diego-’

‘J-just let me take you home? Alright, let me look after you.’

‘Diego you don’t have to-‘

‘Please Klaus, Just let me do this okay? there’s no way I’m letting you leave here on your own,’ 

Klaus looked confused, like he didn’t know how to react to kindness.

For a moment Klaus eyes wandered off, staring seemingly at nothing. It was something he’d alway done, like he could see something no one else could. Diego didn’t want to think about what it was, especially since they were in a hospital; who knew how many dead spirits were wandering around. 

Klaus snapped out his daze and looked Diego in the eyes for the first time since he arrived. 

He saw trust. 

‘Okay.’ 

He patted Klaus on the back awkwardly, before slowly pushing himself to his feet.

‘I’m gonna find a nurse okay? let’s get you outta here.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love :)

It was an exhausting, seemingly endless two hour wait before Diego finally managed to persuade the nurse to discharge his brother.

When he read through the patient file that he’d ‘borrowed’ from the nurses station, listing his brothers injuries he understood her reluctance to let him leave. 

Aside from the obvious damage to his face he had some other worrying trauma to the rest of his body. His wrist was fractured in two different places, only hairline breaks but serious enough to merit wearing a brace for a few weeks at least. 

The doctors were concerned he might have suffered a mild concussion from the blows to the head, but Klaus dramatic yelling and wriggling when they re-set his crooked nose was enough proof for Diego that he was very much awake and fully aware. He swore Klaus nearly broke his fingers from squeezing his hand so tightly. 

He didn’t know it was possible for someone so scrawny to hold so much strength. 

Not that he blamed him; he’d had his own nose broken many years ago, he remembered the pain of having it reset all too well. 

The knifes-man waited patiently for Klaus to follow him back to the car, pausing every so often so that his brother could rest his battered legs and breathless lungs for a minute and recharge. In hind-side he probably should have parked a little closer to the entrance. 

The seance shuffled alongside him slowly, gripping onto Diego’s outstretched arm to keep his balance. 

‘You know, if you were a true gentleman you would carry me with those big muscular arms,’ he teased, wheezing loudly.

Diego rolled his eyes and cautiously lowered his sibling carefully into the back passenger seat of his rusty car. 

‘Not today princess.’

It was the three fractured ribs that concerned him the most. There was no way Klaus would discipline himself with enough bed rest to recover, he was too twitchy and energetic; a hurricane that could not be easily contained. 

He glanced towards his brothers dozing form slouched in the backseat, eyes drooping tiredly with his forehead pressed against the glass. The leather jacket Diego had draped around his shoulders seemed to drown his bony frame. His brother held on tightly to the sleeves, like a newborn clinging to a comfort blanket.

There was no chance of him getting his jacket back that was for sure, he had already resigned himself to the loss of it.

It was no secret that over the years Klaus had somehow acquired a habit of collecting other people’s clothes. 

He was like a magpie, only he was attracted to fabric instead of shiny things. 

By the time the pair arrived at the mansion it was the early hours of the morning, the sun had risen and the birds were chirping too cheerfully for Diego’s liking. 

It was like they were mocking him for the inevitable shit storm that was about to come. 

God he hoped no one was home.

It was tempting to turn the car around and head back to the gym but he knew his shitty living space in the boiler room was far too unequipped to house an extra person, let alone an injured one; and Klaus deserved better. 

He stepped out the car and tapped carefully on the passenger window with his knuckles, startling Klaus awake. 

‘Five more minutes....’ he slurred, making no effort to open his eyes. 

‘Come on man, let’s go.’

‘I’m fine, just leave me here,’ he yawned drowsily.

He looked so relaxed and content that Diego almost felt guilty for making his brother move.

‘Not a chance sleeping beauty, come on man it’s freezing you’ll catch your death out here.’

‘What a tragedy that would be,’ his brother snorted grouchily, ignoring his siblings troubled gaze. 

On any other occasion Diego would have dismissed his words as just another one of Klaus’s many dramatic ramblings, maybe even ignore them completely, but this time the words seemed to strike a nerve. 

How could he joke about something like that?

Like his life wasn’t worth anything.

‘Hey, don’t say shit like that man; that’s not funny,’ he snapped, growling in annoyance. 

He hadn’t meant to sound so angry and pissed but the words seemed to startle Klaus like a snapping twig under foot. 

His irritable tone had spooked him out of his dazed state, he bolted upright in his seat; eyes widening in alarm. He looked like a deer in the headlights, cowering in fear. 

_Good job Diego you fucking idiot._

‘Shit.’ he swore, kicking the sidewalk angrily with a booted foot. He really needed to get his shit together and learn to suppress his temper. 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell;’ he sighed. 

‘Come on man, let’s just get inside.’ 

Klaus stared at his brothers outstretched hand, as if he was contemplating his words but made no move to get up. 

‘Please?’

Eventually he managed to coax his brother from the car, he wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders to steady him as they climbed the stone steps to the front of the house. 

They stumbled up each step in awkward silence, Diego holding most of Klaus’s weight to ease the pressure on his sore ribs. 

Thankfully the hallway was blissfully empty, he led his brother into the open kitchen, gingerly lowering him onto a seat at the table. 

‘Ohhh Christ,’ Klaus swore, wincing at the uncomfortable stiffness in his body. 

‘Do you need anything?’ Diego asked in concern.

It was a stupid question really, but he asked anyway. 

Obviously painkillers were out of the question. Maybe he should find mum and ask her to make him a hot drink while he ran a quick bath; by now the dried blood staining his face was flaking grimly off of his skin. 

‘A shot whiskey would be nice,’ the seance rasped, leaning back in his chair.

Diego shot him a glare.

‘Just a small one to take the edge off,’ he mumbled, tapping his fingers against the tabletop restlessly. 

His glare intensified.

‘Kidding, kidding!’

‘I’m gonna run you a bath okay? don’t go anywhere.’

Diego turned on his heel and marched up the stairs, leaving Klaus in his own company. 

 

 

Klaus let his aching head drop onto the tabletop with a thud, sighing in relief at the feeling of the cool wood against his warm skin. 

He felt like roadkill. 

His whole body throbbed with achy tension and he felt faint and hazy with exhaustion. It was a good thing he was sitting down otherwise he was certain he would have fainted into a crumpled heap across the floor.

The only thing keeping him mildly conscious was Diegos promise of running him a hot bath. 

Just the thought of soaking in lavender bath salts made him groan in anticipation. 

‘Hey, looks like mom made cookies,’

He squinted heavily at Bens apparition beside him, sighing in disinterest.

‘Unless they contain copious amounts of weed, I’m not interested.’ 

His dead brother was sitting on the table top, translucent legs dangling off the edge freely. 

‘You shouldn’t fall asleep you know, you might have a concussion.’ 

‘A concussion would be a true blessing at this point’ he scoffed, desperately trying to ignore the twinge of discomfort that seemed to be radiating from every bone in his body. 

‘Fives coming.’ 

Despite the warning the familiar flash of blue light made him jolt in his seat, startling him enough to jostle his bruised chest again the table.

He let out a gasp of pain. 

‘Christ on a cracker,’ he wheezed, clutching his ribs delicately. 

‘I warned you.’

Klaus flipped his middle finger weakly in Bens direction.

Five ignored him for a long moment in favour of pouring himself a large mug of coffee.

It was strange, despite his endless complaints on how bad the coffee was he still seemed to consume gallons of the stuff. His craving for caffeine was almost as bad as his own addiction to pills. 

He vanished again, reappearing seconds later on a seat at the opposite end of the table. 

Five frowned at his brothers disheveled appearance thoughtfully as he sipped his hot beverage.

‘You look like shit,’ he declared, matter of factly.

The seance pushed himself upright off of the table, blinking wearily. He was too exhausted to defend his honour; or what little he had left. 

‘So rude...’ he huffed, rubbing his sore ribs. 

‘He’s not wrong,’ Ben chirped, still staring longingly at the plate of untouched cookies beside him. 

‘Who asked you?’ he hissed, ignoring Fives quizzical stare. 

He was used to the judgemental staring by now. 

Five probably thought that he was high and seeing things again, just like everyone else did. 

When they were growing up everyone always treated Klaus like he was insane, despite his powers no one ever made the connection that his odd behaviour was caused by the distraction of dead spirits lingering wherever he went; or even consider the possibility that he was talking to his deceased brother. 

They all assumed that he was lost inside his own head. 

Sometimes he wished he was. 

Especially now, when Luther and Allison showed up looking for some breakfast.

‘Fantastic,’ he whispered. 

He could already feel his pulse rising from the impending doom of Luther’s scolding speech of disappointment. 

‘Oh my god, what happened to your face?’ Allison gasped, sliding into the vacant seat next to Five. 

Klaus felt his toes curl in discomfort, he could already see the judgement on their faces. 

‘Isn’t it obvious? He’s been drinking again haven’t you?’ Luther frowned in indignation.

‘Luther...’ Allison shot Luther a glare of disapproval. 

‘I wish’ he sighed mournfully. 

That was the honest truth. 

He would give an arm and a leg to numb the stinging pain of emotional hurt with a bottle of strong vodka or even a small bag of weed. 

‘Don’t let him get to you Klaus, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.’

‘Clearly,’ he snorted. 

Ben was right. 

He’d done so well for himself, tackling sobriety on his own. Who did Luther think he was, making bold assumptions. He was just like their father, a stubborn ass. 

Sometimes Klaus wondered if he even had a brain in that big head of his, or if the space between his ears was just filled with empty air. 

‘Just ignore him, you don’t have anything to prove.’

He nodded subtly in agreement in Ben’s general direction, turning when he felt Five’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. 

‘Interesting.’

Five was analysing him with his eyes, making Klaus feel like a germ under a microscope. 

‘Didn’t mom teach you it’s rude to stare?’ He snapped, all the attention was begging to make him itch with unease. 

‘You can’t go one night without pissing someone off can you?’ Luther growled irritably. 

‘Apparently not, I’m fine by the way, thanks for asking.’ 

‘Maybe you should call for Diego,’ Ben suggested. 

He rolled his eyes at his brothers suggestion. As much as he longed for the back up he couldn’t bare the embarrassment of having someone else fight his battles for him. He was an adult after all, even if he wasn’t treated like one.

‘Who was it, your dealer?’ 

‘Does it matter?’ Five snorted. 

‘Wow, your concern is so touching,’ he pouted dramatically, trying not to show how much Fives words stung. 

‘Guys knock it off,’ Allison looked uneasy, Klaus clearly wasn’t the only one uncomfortable with the sharp atmosphere. 

But clearly not uncomfortable enough to defend him.

No surprises there. 

‘What would dad say if he saw you like this?’ 

‘You know, I don’t really care,’ he spat, he could feel his pulse hammering through his veins. 

His throat felt tight, the familiar choking feeling of sadness was clawing it’s way up. 

He felt breathless. 

Ben was right, he had to leave; before he had an emotional breakdown in front of his siblings. 

Klaus pushed himself to his feet unsteadily, he needed some space before the poisonous tension suffocated him. 

‘That’s the problem isn’t it? You don’t care about anything do you? The only thing you care about is yourself, and those god damn drugs,’ 

‘I’m clean actually, not that any of you care.’ His voice wavered shakily. 

‘I care,’ Ben declared loudly, though his voice was drowned out by Luther’s obnoxious one. 

‘There you go again, lying just like you always do, you love being the centre of attention don’t you?’

‘Is that my new skirt?’ Allison hissed, arms folded in annoyance. 

‘So your stealing again as well now? Why am I not surprised?’

‘Well I’m sorry that I’m such a huge disappointment,’ he spat, barely containing a sob. 

His eyes watered with unshed tears, he kept his head lowered and shuffled towards the counter when he was tugged backwards sharply by a bruising grip on his injured wrist.

Instantly he started to panic. 

‘Get off me!’ He yelped, hitting his brothers chest with a weak punch. 

‘This conversation isn’t over until I say it is.’

‘Why am I not surprised that you would result to a physical altercation then intelligent conversation Number one?’ Five sighed. 

‘Luther stop it your hurting me!’ he cried, wriggling in desperation. 

He felt like an animal that caught its leg in a trap. The pressure was squeezing tighter and tighter, he was so dizzy they he felt like his head was going to explode. 

‘Luther I think you should let go,’ Allison was beginning to look more and uncomfortable. 

‘No Allison, he needs to-‘ 

‘Hey!’

A knife soared through the air, rotating and spinning with expert precision. The sharp blade grazed Luthers outstretched arm by a hairs width, startling him enough to release his grip immediately.

‘What the hell do you think your doing?!’ 

Klaus wasn’t sure why his knees buckled beneath him so easily. 

Maybe it was the crippling exhaustion of the nights events finally catching up him.

Or maybe it was the sheer relief of hearing Diego’s voice. 

‘Your knight in shining armour,’ Ben teased. 

Whatever the reason, he was just glad that a pair of strong arms were their to support him when he stumbled backwards on weak legs. 

Ben hovered over his shoulder in concern, looking uneasy as he surveyed the tense scene in front of them. 

‘Well, this should be interesting.’


	4. Chapter 4

The floral scent of lavender tickled Diego’s sinuses as he leaned over the porcelain bath tub. The steam from the hot water warmed his face as he turned off the scalding flow of water.

He hated scented bath salts, they made his nose itch uncomfortably. He would never understand why Klaus loved them so much. 

His fingertips grazed the water, the temperature was warm, but not unbearably so; he hoped that the heat might loosen some of his brothers bruised muscles and offer him some mild relief from his aches and pains. 

The Kraken had just finished unfolding a fresh towel from the laundry hamper when the sound of raised voices caught his attention. 

_‘Get off me!’_

Diego felt anger surge through his body at the distressed sound of Klaus’s panicked voice echoing throughout the house. 

_Fuck!_

He bolted from the room without hesitation, swearing loudly under his breath as he hammered down the stairs in large strides. 

The sight that greeted him when he skidded into the kitchen made his blood boil.

Luther had one of his ridiculously large hands wrapped tightly around Klaus wrist, ignoring his crying pleas to let go. He towered over his brothers smaller frame like a bully, intimidating him.

‘Luther your hurting me!’ 

The distraught sob from his sibling was all he needed for his protective instincts to kick in to overdrive. 

He unsheathed a knife from his belt and launched it towards Luther’s arm with dangerous accuracy. The blade soared across the room, grazing the fabric of his sleeve before embedding into the table. It missed slicing his arm by mere millimetres, startling him enough to release his strong grip. 

‘Hey!’

Diego strode forward just in time to steady Klaus when he knees buckled beneath him. 

His brothers back collided hard against his chest, he scrambled backwards out of Diegos hold in a confused frenzy until he was pressed against the kitchen counter, panting for breath. Diego suspected the countertop behind him was the only thing still keeping him standing. 

God Klaus looked so vulnerable. 

‘What the hell Diego?’ Luther growled in frustration. 

Number Two’s heart was pounding furiously in his chest as rage began to consume him. 

‘You keep your fucking hands off him!’ he hissed, venomously. 

‘D-Diego, it’s okay-‘

He almost didn’t hear Klaus speak, once again his temper had gotten the better of him. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. 

‘No it’s not okay Klaus, no one should put their hands on you like that okay?’ 

He turned to face Luther, seething. 

‘You hear me asshole? you put your sausage fingers on him like that again, I swear I will gut you like a fish!

He stepped forward directly in front of Klaus, unconsciously shielding him from the other occupants in the room. 

Number Two had no idea what had started the latest scuffle between his siblings, and honestly he didn’t care. The fact that Luther had even thought about laying a hand on Klaus in his beaten state fuelled him with disgust. 

Who the hell did Luther think he was, intimidating his brother when he was so defenceless and exposed. 

‘Diego calm down, this is just a misunderstanding,’ 

Allison’s pathetic reasoning did nothing to ease his disposition. 

‘Don’t tell me to calm down!’ He yelled, fists tightening in rage. 

He had the strong urge to lunge at Luther, grab him by the collar of his jacket and punch him in his stupid face. The only thing stopping him was his reluctance to step away from Klaus. 

‘Look at him!’ He snapped, pointing to Klaus cowering figure behind him. 

The Seance was shaking like a leaf, his eyes were cast down at the floor in anxiety, refusing to make eye contact with anyone; Diego wasn’t sure if it was from shock or fear. 

‘Did you even bother asking him what happened?’ he seethed, ‘oh right I forgot, It’s always punch first, ask questions later with you isn’t it Number One?’

‘He’s high that’s what happened,’ Luther spat, stepping forward threateningly. 

‘You think you know everything don’t you? Always making assumptions about everything, like your so much better then everyone else,’

Diego’s fingers twitched eagerly at the blades holstered against his thigh. 

Luther rolled his eyes in disbelief.

‘You don’t know what your talking about Diego,’ 

‘You listen to me you-‘

‘Enough of this nonsense!’ 

There was a flash of blue light as Five appeared between the two of them, instinctively causing them both to take a step back. 

‘Is it really too much to ask that you both stop acting like barbarians and have a civil conversation?’ 

Diego laughed in disbelief.

‘For gods sake Diego get a hold of yourself!’ Allison snapped, her arms were folded tightly across her chest in annoyance. 

‘Our brother got the shit beaten out of him last night, so maybe you could all just pretend that you care? Just for five fucking minutes!’ 

‘What, like you do?’ Luther scoffed.

‘I know I care about him a d-damn sight more than any of you, all y-you care about is yourselves!’

‘That’s not fair Diego,’ Allison scolded tearfully. 

‘Fair? You know what’s not fucking fair? You all just stand here and talk d-down to him like he’s n-nothing,’ he stuttered, emotions running high. 

His stutter always seemed to return when he was feeling fiery and poignant. 

‘-y-you treat him like he’s worthless b-but he’s our b-brother god damn it, and he deserves to b-be treated with some respect.’ 

The room was blanketed by a heavy silence. 

The only sound to be heard was Diego shakily catching his breath after his heated outburst. 

Until the sound of suppressed weeping and sniffling behind them all made Diego turn his head just in time to watch Klaus flee the room, hobbling unsteadily.

All of the siblings didn’t miss the way he’d subtly tried to wipe his eyes after he’d turned his back to them all.

‘Klaus-‘ Allison called after him, eyes watering with unshed tears. 

‘Let him go,’ Five ordered calmly. 

‘Diegos right you know Luther.’ 

All eyes turned attentively to face Five, who despite his argumentative nature had been surprisingly reserved until now. 

‘We’re not kids anymore, we should stop acting like them,’ he frowned, placing his empty coffee mug on the table. 

‘The reason we were all so angry and spiteful to one another is because of dad, and he’s not even here anymore; so what’s our excuse?’

‘Fives right Luther, we should go and apologise, we’ve been pretty awful,’ Allison sniffed, wiping her eyes. 

‘I don’t know if that’s a good idea Allison,’ Luther muttered hesitantly. 

‘I think he’s been through enough drama for one night, perhaps giving him some space would be a wise decision,’ Five concluded, a troubled frown marred his face. 

Diego stepped up to the worn counter top, carefully tugging and pulling his knife out of the wood he had launched it into earlier. 

‘You wanna know what happened?’ he asked, twirling the blade between his fingers absentmindedly.

‘Some scum bags didn’t like the fact he was wearing a skirt, so they decided to beat the shit out of him.’

Diego quickly sheathed his blade, before squaring up to Luther’s towering form, undeterred by his tall stature.

‘So you can go right ahead and stick your assumptions up your ass,’ he hissed, before trailing off in pursuit of his wounded brother.

Luther looked on guiltily as his brother retreated, his stubborn anger had quickly dissolved into embarrassment and regret. 

If the tears in Allison’s eyes were anything to go by she felt just as remorseful for her harsh words. 

Five approached Luther, his hands in his pockets as he sauntered towards him. 

He paused for a moment of thought before meeting Luther’s eyes.

‘Well done Brother, you really have truly surpassed yourself this time,’ 

In a quick flash of blue light he vanished, leaving Luther and Allison to wallow in their shame. 

Number one sighed heavily as his sister rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

‘We really screwed up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay, work has sucked the soul out me recently. 
> 
> This chapter was originally twice as long, but I decided to split it into two different parts, so there will be another update soon; no delays I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take long to find Klaus.

Unsurprisingly he hadn’t managed to move very far on his own. 

Diego found him struggling to climb the stairs, his skinny legs wobbled unsteadily as he clung to the banister with a weak grasp. 

The Kraken was glad that he hadn’t wasted anymore time arguing with his bone headed brother, if he had lingered for even a few minutes longer Klaus could have been half way up the stairs and fallen before he reached him, breaking even more ribs than he had already.

‘Klaus! Stop man, your gonna hurt yourself.’ 

‘I’m fine Diego okay? leave me alone,’ he protested weakly, leaning heavily on the polished wood. 

Diego could see his arms shaking with exhaustion.

‘Your not fine Klaus, your exhausted! Please just give me your arm.’ he pleaded. 

He watched Klaus’s attention wander suddenly, his gaze drifted to his left, staring into the vacant space behind Diegos shoulder. 

It was unnerving to see him stare so intently at thin air and It was annoyingly difficult to tell if he was just being his normal quirky self or if he worryingly did have a concussion after all.

‘Klaus?’

His brothers eyes flickered with emotion for a brief moment before he sighed dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. 

‘Okay fine! Get over here and take my hand Prince Charming,’ He sniffled. 

Judging by the drying tear tracks staining his cheeks he’d reached his emotional breaking point. 

The Seance didn’t utter a single word as Diego took his arm, patiently guiding him up each step. He gave his brother a few minutes to compose himself when they eventually reached the top, letting him catch his breath. 

‘Are you okay?’ He asked in concern, feeling more than stupid when Klaus shot him a pointed look as he stood there wheezing.

‘Right, Sorry dumb question.’ 

He carefully steered him into the mansions spacious bathroom, cautiously helping him shrug out of his borrowed leather jacket. 

‘Scalding hot with extra bubbles, just the way you like it, right?’

Klaus nodded wordlessly, inhaling the floral aroma deeply through his crooked nose. 

It may have been Diego’s imagination, but he was sure that his posture looked less tense already. Just the thought of slipping into a relaxing bath was beginning to calm him down. 

Without any warning Klaus began to shed his clothes, no doubt eager to wash away the dirt and blood that clung to his skin; an uneasy reminder of the nights trauma. 

Number Two awkwardly averted his gaze whilst his brother lowered himself into the tub, in an attempt to keep what was left of his brothers modesty he kept his eyes down; not that Klaus probably cared at all. 

Klaus had always been bold and unashamed of flaunting his body. When they were children Diego recalled how he’d always bathed with the door wide open, though he never did figure out the reason why. 

He was waiting for Klaus to make inappropriate jokes about his nakedness to break the tension but of course they never came. No doubt the tiredness and fatigue he was feeling had drained him almost completely of his whit and sarcasm. 

A fleeting glance at his brothers bare pedicured feet made him smile.

Of course Klaus would paint his toe nails neon pink, no surprises there. 

He only looked up when he was certain that his sibling was fully submerged beneath the bath water, satisfied that Klaus had made it into the tub without hurting himself further. The thought of sitting with him to make sure he didn’t fall asleep in the water crossed his mind, but he didn’t want to smother him with his worrying. Quite the opposite of what Luther and the others had done moments earlier.

‘Holler when your done and I’ll help you out okay? Take your time,’ he patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. 

He turned to leave, only to stop when gentle fingers grasped at his wrist. 

Puzzled, he stared down at the delicate thin digits around his arm quizzically. 

‘Wait...’ 

Klaus had his braced wrist resting on the edge of the tub, his fingers rested shyly on Diegos arm.

‘Can you wash my hair?’ 

He turned away in embarrassment after the words left his mouth, as if he was expecting to be shut down or ignored like a small child. 

The sorrowful look on his face made Diego’s heart ache. 

‘A-alright.’

Klaus blinked at him owlishly in surprise as he watched Diego pluck a bottle of shampoo from the cabinet behind him, he lowered himself to his knees beside the bathtub and flicked the cap open on the bottle. 

Diego could bury his stubborn pride for a short while, if it meant lending a hand to his wounded brother. 

‘C-Close your eyes.’

The seance did so without question, Diego cupped some water into the palms of his hands, wetting his brothers unruly hair. In hindsight there was no way Klaus would have been able to wash his hair on his own, not with an injured wrist. He should have thought of it earlier. 

Klaus let out a sigh of content when Diego began to lather shampoo onto his damp scalp, his head began drooping slowly towards his chest.

‘Thank you,’ he yawned wearily. 

‘J-just don’t tell anyone alright? Don’t want anyone thinking I’m turning into a sap, it’s bad for business you know.’ 

Klaus snorted in amusement, his head drooping steadily lower as Diegos fingers moved through his wet curly hair. 

‘Hey, don’t fall asleep I’m not done yet.’ 

Klaus hummed tiredly as Diego rinsed the suds from his hair. 

As his fingers worked through the knots his eyes trailed down his exposed back, studying the collection of fresh blemishes and bruises that marked skin. 

The sight made his skin itch with unease.

He dabbed the wounded skin gingerly with a clean washcloth, and some soap, careful not to use too much pressure. When the water temperature began to cool Diego drained the tub and quickly smothered Klaus in the biggest towel he could find before shepherding him to his room. 

‘What me to ask mom if she has any ointment?’ He asked, eyes lingering on his wounded face. 

Klaus shook his head wearily from where he was nestled beneath his towel. 

‘Well, I’ll uh, leave you to get some rest okay?’

Diego had his foot half way out the door when Klaus called after him. 

‘Hey Diego?’

He glanced at his brother, questioningly; patiently waiting for him to speak. 

‘Do you- do you think I’m useless?,’ Klaus stuttered, shifting awkwardly as he sagged tiredly onto his bed.

Diegos sank down on the mattress next to him, their shoulders brushed at the close proximity. He didn’t answer the question, he only listened to the words pouring from his brothers mouth as the emotional dam he’d built finally came crashing down.

‘Because 90% of the time I just feel like everything I do is so pointless, you know? Even though I’m getting clean, I just feel so worthless and stupid,’ his chest heaved as he held back a sob, wiping his leaky eyes with the bath towel he was still cocooned in. 

Diego felt like an emotionally constipated idiot as he listened to Klaus speak.

Their father had never taught them how to handle their emotions. Comfort and physical touching was a foreign concept to them all. They had never been hugged or loved as children, and now in adulthood it was still a strange taboo. 

It was ridiculous, he wanted to comfort his brother but the mental barrier their father had built around them like a fort was still standing in the way. 

Diego was a fully grown man, and he wasn’t going to let his fathers useless parenting drag him down any longer.

He didn’t miss the tearful gasp of surprise when he wrapped his strong arms comfortingly around Klaus’s shoulders.

It was a strange feeling, he had never been a hugger but Klaus clung to him with such verocity he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to let go. 

‘Y-your not worthless Klaus, don’t ever say that, n-not ever.’ 

His brother leaned into his warmth, fingers clutching at his black shirt tightly. 

Diego didn’t say a word about the growing dampness on his skin when his brother pressed his sobbing face into his neck, sniffling quietly and his shoulders shaking. 

He would let Klaus hug him for as long as he needed. 

Diego was ready to be a good brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I found this chapter incredibly difficult to write, no matter how many times I rewrote it I was never satisfied with the end result; I hope it was okay in the end. 
> 
> Thanks for all your love and patience.


End file.
